Where did he go?
by REATEN.123
Summary: John has an affair with Sherlock and wants to leave his pregnant wife but doesnt know how... Mary finds out, will they be safe from an AGRA member?


Parked in the car outside of his flat, John hesitated a moment. He'd walked into and out of that very same flat many times before. What was so different?! His heart was pounding as a familiar Irish singer's voice sounded from the radio.

' _We should take this back to my place. That's what he said right to my face_.' 

Wait, no. It was 'She' the last time John heard that song it was about a boy and a girl, not a boy and another boy. Why the hell was he imagining this?

He looked at his phone, read that he got a text from him. Sherlock, 'Well? Don't just sit in the car like a creep! You wanted to talk.' Yes, John recalled, he had asked Sherlock if they could meet, without Mary present. Then, there was a way where he could tellSherlock what he wanted and have him figure it out as they went, he thought texting Sherlock a reply. John, 'Let's U. M. Q. R. A.' John smiled, somehow feeling content with the fact that Sherlock would finally be the one in the dark.

Sherlock, 'You mean 'solve U. M. Q. R. A.' Right? That Code from Baskerville, yeah? You want to decipher it? Interesting..' At the moment of reading this, however, John couldn't help but frown. Sherlock doesn't understand, but isn't that a good thing? That he's in the dark? Sherlock, 'You're not smiling anymore. What's wrong?' John dared look up to the window that revealed the man he came to see. His heart pounding as the song in the background got to the point of the song. Why he was there..?

' _Fingertips putting on a show, got me now and I can't say no. I want to be with you all alone, take me home, take me home. Fingertips putting on a show, can't you tell that I want you baby..!?_ '

He didn't know why, but at that point, John felt a certain tighhtness in his chest that he's not felt even with Mary. His face was flush and his breath quickened. He quickly got out off the car and glanced up to see Sherlock smile then disappear from the window. John couldn't help but gulp a lump of anzxiety and he managed to pry his ring off of his finger, put a fresh piece of mint gum in his mouth and chew it hurriedly before finally making his way to the door. He hadn't borhered knocking. He used to live there, for God's sake. 

He made his way up to Sherlock's flat, hesitant to actually try and do this. The moment he enters the flat, Sherlock asked him, "Are you sure?" Sitting in his armchair, cross legged, elegant as ever. "I sure hope so, but I think maybe she could be catching on.." John said almost immediately, as if to doubt his reasoning for coming. "Are you willing?" Sherlock asked lowly, standing up and he walked to the window to check. John walked up to him and placed his hands on Sherlock's back, traveling up slowly over his shoulders. Sherlock noticed John's ring, rather the lack there of. He sharply turned on his heels and smashed his lips to John's. The warm skin, slightly chapped, yet they were perfect. 

Sherlock backed John into the black leather armchair, John's hands tangled in Sherlock's hair as Sherlock's were tangled up and underneath of John's jumper, trying to get it off quickly. Sherlock's lips were already trailing John's jawline, planting kisses and small nips, careful not to leave any marks, which didn't please John apparently. "Sherlock," Breathed John, "Please, mark me as yours.I need them all to know..!" Sherlock slowly nodded as he went back up to John's jawline and started to go down slower, biting, licking, and suckling on the soft, sweet smelling skin that is on John Watson's neck.

This is wrong. Why am I doing this? I'm not gay, yet I've done it before and loved the feeling. What does it mean?! John was extremely conflicted about what he was doing. He was feeling truly happy and genuinely enjoying himself as his wife sits at home with their unborn child, probably wondering where he is. "You're distracted.." Sherlock almost whispered as he pulled his own shirt off of his slim yet somewhat toned form. John couldn't help but stare as if that were his initial distraction from Sherlcok trying just a as hard as he was to figure out their relationship..

Sherlock returned his mouth to John's skin as if he were as hungry as John were. But, John knew he wasn't. He knew Sherlock thought of it as simply just helping out his best friend. It wasn't meant to be like that. John wanted to tell Sherlock.

"S-Sherlock...!" John gasped. "This isn't your spot…" Sherlock muttered, lifting his face from John's neck. "Sherlock, please. H-hold on…!" John stuttered. He placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and gently pushed him away. "I'm confused. Have I done something wrong?" Sherlock asked. "No, no, no, Sherlock! It's, definitely not you. I-It's me. It's just," John tried to get it out, but Sherlock stood up as if in a hurry to get away from the shorter, blond man. Sherlock kept his eyes on the doorway, making Jphn fear that his wife was there. 

"By God, John. You're a married man!" A man's voice callled from the doorway. John quickly turned and met the eyes of Lestrade. "Greg!" John said, jumping from Sherlock's armchair to try and think of what to say. "Save it, Watson!" He said. "D-don't tell Mary...!" John pleaded. Greg noticed that at the mention and presence of the woman, Sherlock would act differently. Greg only smirked as he looked back to Sherliock. "You two have a fine night," He tipped an imaginary hat and turned to leave. "John," Greg said for one last half- turn, "Sherlock has something he'd like to talk about," and, with that, he left for the night. 

John looked over to Sherlock, curiosity and confusion written all over his face. "What did he mean when he-" Sherlock cut John's sentence short. "I may be chemically defected, John," He struggled to say, "When you're around, my pupils diolate, breath hitches, my brain produces an unusual abundance of Dopamine and when you mention or bring your wife, I don't know but I feel sickly at the very thought of you two together. In the same room, let alone the same... bed." Sherlock said, beginning to panic. Ever since the wedding, they haven't been the same, not together as often. John has an actual house now. Why would he need Sherlock other than to release sexual tension when the two of them get into fights. Sherlock took a sharp breath before speaking again.

"John. Okay, I'm ... Sorry. I tried to hide it. When you offered, I couldn't say no. My mind, my body, wouldn't let me, you have to understand." John mentally smiled. "I understand, alright." He loudly said. He made his way to Sherlock. As he raised his hand to touch his face, the taller man flinched violently. John furrowed his eyebrows. John licked his lips slowly, watching as Sherlcok did his tongue as it went smoothly over his lips a total of two times. Sherlock then looked at John, shame somehow finding its way onto his pure as pale skin. 

"It's perfectly okay, Sherlock!" John said, "It actually makes it easier on my part right now," He trailed off. John brought his hands up to finally caress his love. Sherlock slowly let his face lean against John's hand. John didn't know what had gotten to him, but the only thing he could say was, "Can't you tell that I want you, baby..?"

Sherlock slowly kissed him with passion. Finally, Sherlock let the emotion through. He wanted to just be with John and no one else. John couldn't be with Mary; he belonged to Sherlock after tonight. John and him onlt ever given each other blow and hand jobs, but tonight, Sherlock swore, he was going to take John into his bedroom, throw him on the bed and make love to that beautiful man. Claim him. Make sure his wife knows that her husband belongs to Sherlock, even if he had to spell it out in hickeys, bruises, and bite marks. 

Sherlock scoffed. Of course, John won't let him do that. John looked a bit offended as he pulled away quickly. Sherlock chuckled as he tried to explain before he expected John to slap him and storm off. Sherlock grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him close for a hug. "I was just thinking of what you would do to me if I were to spell my name on your body.." he managed out through laughter. John laughed with him. "Oh, God! I don't know about me, but _she'd_ definitely kill you!" Sherlock likes these moments with John. They reminded him of how human he was because he truly cared for John, whether John was Gay, Bi, or Pan, it never mattered to Sherlock. He just loved John with all of his heart.

They locked eyes and leaned into each other, until their lips met once more. Sherlock placed his hand on the small of John's back and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. John immediately melted as he tangled his fingers in Sherlock's chocolate brown, curly hair. Sherlock's hands trailed down to the hem of John's jumper, pulling it up to reveal that he had newer hickeys and bruises over his abdomen. Sherlock gave John a look, then pulled him into his bedroom, where he then pushed the doctor onto the bed. John was wide eyed and shocked as Sherlock approached the bed.

"I like seeing you in my bed. I think I'll do it quite often now." He said with a smirk on his face as he climbed on the bed over top ofJohn, caging him in with his arms. "You're hot when you're smart," John whispered with a smile. "Aren't I always smart?" Sherlock asked, kissing the blonde he loved. "Exactly," John said as they parted, pulling him in for more. John's arms wrapped around Sherlock's neck as did his legs as Sherlock began grinding himself against John, earning both friction and noises from John. Sherlock liked this, he wanted more.

Sherlock began biting his way lower, towards John's neck and chest, down to John's abdomen, but not after giving gentle kisses to John's gunshot wound, earning cute blushes and giggles as John covered his face. Sherlock looked up as he reached John's pants. He nodded, of course he would. Sherlock unbuttoned and unzipped John's trousers and pulled them down. Sherlock saw John's erection through his boxers. It made Sherlock feeeze. He was appreciating the view he was given. He's seen John's erection on many occasions, why was tonight just as heartstopping as the first?

Sherlock brought his mouth down to kiss John's erection through the man's boxers, making John's breath hitch. John whimpered as he already had his fingers pulling at Sherlock's dark curls. John wasn't distracted at all anymore. His mind was clear and made up about what he wanted. "I want you," John breathed. Sherlock looked up at him, awestruck at how wonderful this man looked in the moonlit atmosphere. The only noises were them.

Sherlock climbed up and straddled John, who immediately began working to get Sherlock's pants off. John had managed quickly, pulling the trousers down Sherlock's thighs before he did the rest. They were left in their boxers, grinding and bumping, gasping and moaning. Sherlock finally couldn't wait anymore. He quickly pulled their boxers down to reveal each other's cocks. 

This was Sherlock's first time with a 'straight man' so he didn't know if John had any experience with anal or not. God, he hoped not. Acting almost completely on impulse, at the sound of Sherlock's name, he bucked his hips. John moaned and Sherlock couldn't take much more. "Tell me You're mine," Sherlock breathed as he was getting ready to interrupt John anyway. "Im y-ou-or-rs...! G-God, Sherlock!" John shouted as Sherlcok thrusted into him. "I should've prepared you, after all," Sherlock chuckled in the crook of John's neck and jawline. John moaned in Sherlock's ear, unintentionally making him buck his hips. John shouted in pain.

"S-sorry, I-" Sherlock began stuttering, but John cut him off with a kiss. "Just go, you idiot..." John said lowly, as to not let out moans and loud gasps. Sherlock knew John wasn't mad, but rather he was ready for this. Sherlock kidded briefly, and put his head down to make sure he was going slow enough for John to adjust before the real fun began.

John wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist and pulled himself closer to Sherlock. His hips rolling against John's, his breath cut short each time John wants to moan into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, even though they already knew who was in control. 

John's nails duh into Sherlock's back as he bit and sucked on John's neck. Sherlock took his hand from the bed sheet and began pumping John's cock, his hand already soaked in precum. John took his hands from Sherlock's skin and dig them through his own hair. "Oh, God...! S-Sherlock!" John moaned out loudly. John tightened up, closing himself around Sherlock's member. 

"Mnnm, John!" Sherlock moaned, accidentally sending John over the edge. John shivered violently as he came into Sherlock's hand and all over their abdomens. John couldn't quite catch his breath since Sherlock was still at work at his climax. Not even a few minutes after, Sherlock threw his head down and filled John with his cum. 

Sherlock collapsed over John's body, catching his breath. John coughed on the sudden weight, pushing Sherlock to the side, where he rolled over and was gasping for breath. 

"Holy shit," John breathed. "That was Bloody amasing..!" Sherlock agreed as they began to chuckle. A knock on the door made the two men jump up and panic. John ran to hide in the bathroom connected to Sherlock's. bedroom, Sherlock threw John's clothes after him. He then quietly and quickly got back into bed and flipped the bed sheets to hide the stains. "Come in..!" Sherlock called. In came Mrs. Hudson, smiling with some tea and biscuits on a tray. "I made enough for the both of you boys," She said with the most innocent smiles. Sherlock hesitated, but took the tray anyway. Mrs. Hudson quickly exited the room. Closing the door after her and John walked out with his clothes on again. He looked to he door and back to Sherlock, then both began to laugh hysterically. John sat next to Sherlock on the bed and started to appreciate the snack Mrs. Hudson prepared. 

"What are you going to do?" Sherlock asked, watching John gnaw on a biscuit. He shrugged. "Run away..?" He chuckled. They sighed, not knowing what to do after this point. 

After the biscuits were mostly devoured by John and the tea was sitting on the tray hat Sherlock set on his night stand, Sherlock got dressed into his Pajamas and crawled back into bed to cuddle his new lover.


End file.
